


Like a Star

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I felt like there needed to be a date, Pearl dates, So I'm going with it, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Pearl has a date with Mystery Girl (S.) Sheena, who will help her get ready for the date?Two-Shot or Multichapter





	

Pearl and Sheena and Lapis and Peridot

“Ahhhhh!” Pearl screamed from her own room where everyone ran in to check on her to find her screaming at her phone.

“What the hell, Pearl?!” Amethyst shouted.

“Sheena wants a date!” Pearl’s volume didn’t lower despite being close to all of them. 

“What?” Garnet calmly asked, mostly confused.

“Wait, is that the mystery girl from the party?” Steven chimed in. At that moment, Amethyst lit up and Garnet… Garnet stayed confused.

“You remember pink haired rocker Steven showed you a photo of, don’t you?” Amethyst asked. With an ‘ahh’, Garnet nodded.

“What did you say?” Steven tried to look at phone. There was nothing replied.

“Dammit, Pearl, say yes!” Amethyst exclaimed, giving her a shake of the shoulders. To that, Pearl finally typed a yes and the plan was made for the day after the next and to go to a concert near Sheena’s place. 

Steven spent the whole time jumping about, ecstatic about the whole thing. Pearl however was shaking with nerves. 

After a group effort Pearl was persuaded that she didn’t need different human clothes although if the leather jacket made her feel ‘cool’ (a secondary effort into reminding her cool was a slang like hip or rad) then she was free to wear it. 

 "How do I show her that I like her?“ 

 "Merge.” Garnet answered like it was the easiest answer in the world. 

 "Give her some of your food.“ Amethyst said, eating a packet of crisps (including packet itself) whole. 

“Teach her to sword fight?” Steven offered then turned quiet.

Pearl turned quiet as she thought about it but none seemed right. She couldn’t merge with Sheena, Pearl would give her food to anyone and Pearl and Sheema had had a talk upon mentioning teaching Steven that Sheema said she wouldn’t want to because she fully knows she would want to use it. Considering Sheena doesn’t fight gems, Pearl understands. 

Pearl wanted to be her hero and fight people for her but after seeing how much it upset Steven when Connie did that alone and she onew that she didn’t want to do that. Seeing those shining, smiling eyes and she wouldn’t want to see them sad. She wanted to share experiences. Sharing milkshakes like girls she saw in a photo, despite that she didn’t drink or eat.

Amongst everything she just wanted to impress her.

So she said so.

Steven lit up like a lightbulb, “You have such a crush. I know exactly what we do!”

“What?!” They all exclaimed, surprised that Steven seemed so adamant in knowledge of what to do.

He looked at them in offer, seeing if they would figure out the answer. Everyone else came up with a blank.

“We go to the non-merging couple.”

“Which non-merging couple?” Pearl asked, slowly. All the gems looked between each other, all unable to decipher who it could possibly be.

“Well, Lapis and Peridot of course!” Steven answers for them and they look between each other then begin to fall to pieces laughing.

“What do you mean Lapis and Perodot?? They’re roommates not a couple, Steven.“ Pearl shrugged off what Steven said. 

After a quick discussion they set off to the barn to prove they weren’t a couple and to see if they had any suggestions. All of the group set off down the beach and up to the barn.

Close to the barn they see the back of Lapis and Peridot out at a picnic table having an outside dinner before they saw them. Peridot handed Lapis the dinner and she thanked her. Pearl looked at Steven with an attitude like ‘See?’ and Steven gave a wait for it hand. After thanking her, Lapis gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Pearl was almost about to defend platonic kissing (which in defence they had seen once or twice before) when they got close enough to hear.

“

That is what significant others do, correct?” Peridot asked with a volume which like herself was louder than expected. Lapis laughed and nodded turning to her plate. With that Peridot put down her plate, tapped Lapis and once she faced her, took Lapis’ chin in her hand and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her.

Steven in response started laughing in being proven correct and the rest of the group collectively and awkwardly coughed.

“Well,” Pearl loudly exclaimed, making Lapis and Peridot turn to see the group, “Seems Steven is right, you are a couple. Then I need your help.”

Lapis turned a shade of purple and Peridot turned orange with blushing but ushered them all over, offering them food as a human custom.


End file.
